technogamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Techno Games 2001/Day 5
Day 5 was the fifth of ten days which held multiple events all of which would lead to a final to see who'll get Bronze,Silver or Gold. This was originally aired on the 9th March 2001 and served as the fifth episode for the second series of Techno Games. Events Internal Combustion Sprint Sprint Fish vs Ulysses vs Miss Struts Immediately, Ulysses shot off as both Sprint Fish and Miss Struts begun their run. Ulysses charged forward with Miss Struts close behind and Sprint Fish slowly making its way in last, however Miss Struts ended up walking towards its left, dragging itself across the arena wall. Sprint Fish eventually started moving faster and got past Miss Struts and was close behind Ulysses, who was way out in front, however, Ulysses ended up walking over onto Miss Struts' lane as Sprint Fish began to swerve side to side. Ulysses managed to get to the end in record time despite going out of the arena completely as Sprint Fish fell over onto its side and Miss Struts failed to move beyond the starting area. Some point after Ulysses victory, Sprint Fish was righted and finished the race in second after around three minutes, Miss Struts did not finish what so ever. Winner: Ulysses Dave the Tortoise vs Don't Walk on the Grass vs Tecumseh Tecumseh stormed through as Don't Walk on the Grass slowly made its way. Meanwhile it seemed apparent that Dave the Tortoise was struggling to move, it did so slowly but began turning. As Tecumseh strolled on, Dave the Tortoise began to walk across the lane and almost into Don't Walk on the Grass, who had made little distance. Dave the Tortoise began to smoke and lost all mobility as Tecumseh started having some problems with its central legs, that said it still managed to move forward although at a slower pace, finishing first. Don't Walk on the Grass was still mobile but was incredibly slow, at some point the robot stopped working completely. Winner: Tecumseh High Jump The Patriot The Patriot's first jump was not a success as it completely failed to jump. The second attempt was far more successful for The Patriot. Here, the small rocket like Patriot shot right into the air gaining a brilliant height of 7.35 metres, although this was no way able to beat the record set by Viper, but this was enough for the silver medal. Meng the Merciless Prior to Meng the Merciless' first jump, the team pumped the bottle mechanism up so that the pressure could then be released. But as the siren sounded, the team accidentally knock Meng the Merciless over as it was about to jump. It only slightly jumped, and scored a pitiful height of 0.25 metres. Due to how dangerous the first jump was and could have been, it was disqualified by the judges. Swimming K9000 vs Flog the Frog vs Speed vs Armless vs Gemima Paddleduck Immediately, K9000 shot out in incredible speeds leaving all its opponents behind. As K9000 was almost at the finish line in record time, Armless started to divert from its course and swim towards the side wall as Gemima Paddleduck shot out in the lead to a comfortable second place while Flog the Frog seemingly had no movement and Speed was, ironically, slowly making its way across. However, all the attempts by the other opponents were in vain as K9000 finished in a new World Record time of 21.91 secs. Winner: K9000 Swimbot vs Brutosaurus vs Mr. S Wim vs Erica's Body Parts vs Robocod Swimbot, Brutosaurus and Erica's Body Parts all swam out from the starting position the fastest but soon Swimbot was over taken by the other two before Erica's Body Parts ends up swimming sideways and accidentally knocks into Brutosaurus. Meanwhile far behind, Mr. S Wim was struggling to move and so was Robocod who was on its side. Eventually, the clash between Erica's Body Parts and Brutosaurus was quickly mended and Brutosaurus swam away with Erica's Body Parts following it closely. Robocod slammed into the side wall and seemingly stopped moving while Mr. S Wim slowly made its way across and Swimbot had impacted the side wall and stopped completely. It was close final stretch as Brutosaurus and Erica's Body Parts neared closer and closer but Brutosaurus finished first with Erica's Body Parts coming second. Winner: Brutosaurus Battery Sprint Streaker vs Gorillabot vs Crazy Critter vs Geyser Bird It was a slow start but Crazy Critter and Geyser Bird were the quicker to set off, and were racing neck and neck while Gorillabot slowly made its way across and Streaker struggled to get beyond the starting position. Geyser Bird was ahead of Crazy Critter for a brief moment only to start walking towards a side wall, prompting a team mate to help it out. Although Crazy Critter was struggling to move properly it was making pace while Gorillabot had barely made much progress and Streaker seemed dead in its track. Geyser Bird kept walking towards the side wall resulting in the team having to continuously place it back on to the track. At some point Gorillabot fell over resulting in it being placed back. Crazy Critter eventually loses mobility on one side as Geyser Bird was placed back onto the track multiple times and managed to win the race. Gorillabot continued its way but fell over again before being put back to normal, it managed to pass Crazy Critter just before it ended. After this match Geyser Bird was disqualified for having too much human contact and Crazy Critter would be reinstated. Winner: Geyser Bird Take Two vs War King vs Photophattiephobia The race did not go so well for any of the competitors as Photophattiephobia failed to move and War King started walking backwards and accidentally "sat" on Photophattiephobia. Meanwhile, Take Two legs were moving but was going nowhere. Eventually, War King stopped working completely as Take Two was going nowhere but steadily backwards. As things looked bleak, the teams reset both Photophattiephobia and War King, this time Photophattiephobia started to move, albeit slowly, dragging itself and damaging the arena floor along the way. War King fell over onto its face as Photophattiephobia made it just short of a quarter of the way. It was then decided that because Photophattiephobia made the most distance, it won. Winner: Photophattiephobia Rocket Cars Wobbly Wheeled Wonder vs Zippy Both rocket cars zoomed past at high speeds in a "blink and you miss it" race, however, it was clear that Wobbly Wheeled Wonder was the faster machine, gain a few metres ahead of Zippy and winning the race. Despite winning, Wobbly Wheeled Wonder had broke apart at the finish line and could not compete further. Winner: Wobbly Wheeled Wonder Light Storm vs Red Arrow The race began with Light Storm speeding past and rapid speed while Red Arrow was slightly delayed in starting. By the time Light Storm had won the race, Red Arrow had only just begun, finishing later. Winner: Light Storm Lightning vs Syzygy The race was a close one with Lightning and Syzygy both neck and neck for the first half of the race, however, Lightning shot right in front of Syzygy and beat it in a close evenly matched race. As Syzygy finished it impacted the end of the finish line and broke apart before exploding in pieces. Winner: Lightning Lightning vs Light Storm As Wobbly Wheeled Wonder could not compete, it was a final between the other two rocket cars. At first, from launch, Light Storm shot out ahead of Lightning but around the halfway mark Lightning zoomed past and managed to quickly beat Light Storm, winning the Rocket Car championship. Winner: Lightning Category:2001 Category:Episodes with Sprint Category:Episodes with High Jump Category:Episodes with Swimming Category:Episodes with Rocket Cars